


Oral Interpretation

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/M, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is known for his oral skills. The reader has never experienced oral sex, so Tom offers his talented tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Interpretation

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” my friend Norman said, and we all scoffed. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“Oh, come on! You know you’re nearly always in bed with somebody new,” Tom said as we all nodded our agreement. After a few minutes of squabbling over whether it was true or not, the other female in our group, Selena, called us back to order.

“Alright! Alright! The jury might be out on whether Norman’s a man-whore or not, but (y/n) hasn’t had a turn in a while,” she said, and I blushed. I hated being the center of attention. “And nothing rated ‘G,’ this time. Give us something juicy.”

“Okay, um…Never have I ever…received oral,” I admitted, and I felt my face turn as red as a beet. Tom choked on his drink and started coughing. I patted his back, and he looked at me sheepishly. “You alright?”

Tom nodded, and Norman cleared his throat.

“Seriously, (y/n)? You’ve never had a guy go down on you?” Selena asked, setting her drink down and looking at me in shock. “I thought you said you weren’t a virgin.”

“I’m not! I’ve had sex plenty of times, thank you very much,” I said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Let me get this straight,” Tom said. “You’ve had sex, but never once has a guy seen fit to go down on you?”

“That’s about the size of it.”

“(Y/n), Tom has quite a way with his tongue, if you know what I mean,” Selena said, and Norman elbowed her in the ribs. “What? It’s a well-known fact!”

“Sel, I don’t think Tom would have any interest in doing… _that_ for me,” I said, not daring to look at him. “Besides, it’s your turn, anyway.”

The game continued for a while longer before Norman and Selena wanted to head back to their respective dorms. I saw them to the door and turned to find Tom still sitting on the sofa where I’d left him.

“Why?” He asked, and I frowned a little in confusion. “Why didn’t you come to me? (Y/n), you know I would do anything for you.”

I blushed brightly when I realized what he was referring to, and I tried to busy myself with cleaning up after Sel and Norman. As I reached for Sel’s empty glass, Tom’s hand covered mine, and I looked up. His big, blue eyes were fixed on me as he aimed a look of concern at me.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry that this is such a personal question, but I just need you to understand that you can trust me with anything. _Do_ you trust me?” He asked, holding my hands in his. I said a quick ‘yes,’ because of course I trusted him. “Then why not ask me?”

“Because, Tom! We’re really good friends and I don’t want to ruin that,” I said exasperatedly. “Because I want more than friendship with you, and I know that you could never want me that way.”

Tom was silent for a moment before he set his lips in a hard line.

“What the hell gave you that idea?” He asked in a soft, dangerous tone. I was a bit taken aback at the fervor in his voice, and I shrank into myself reflexively. “Well?”

I shrugged my shoulders and refused to meet his searching eyes.

“Darling, look at me,” he said in a softer tone. When I didn’t move, Tom shifted so he was on the floor in front of me on his knees. His big palms reached up and cupped my cheeks, forcing my eyes up so I was looking into his. “I want more, too. I always have. You are all I’ve wanted for so long.”

“Me?” I asked in disbelief. “Why would you want me?”

“Please, tell me you’re joking. Darling, you have a wonderful personality, I’ve known you for what feels like forever, you’re intelligent, and you are absolutely gorgeous,” Tom said. “Do you want to know a secret?”

I tentatively nodded my head, and Tom smiled.

“The reason that I’m so good at oral is that every time—every single time—I go down on a girl, I’m imagining she’s you,” he said. “I’ve always wanted to know what you would look like if I saw you from between your thighs. I want to make you moan and writhe on the tip of my tongue. I want to give you pleasure, especially that kind of pleasure.”

I stopped breathing and just stared at him.

“(Y/n), say something,” he said in a near whisper. “Talk to me. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I don’t know what to say, Tom,” I murmured. “Tell me what I should say, because I have no idea what I’m supposed to do next.”

“Then…Then say that you’ll allow me to pleasure you with my mouth, my fingers, my cock…all of me,” he said, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. “Say that you’ll let me do this for you.”

 _With…all of him?_ I thought to myself for a moment before I made up my mind. I bit my lower lip nervously and nodded my head.

“I need you to say it, darling,” he said. “Do you want me to make love to you like you deserve?”

“Yes, Tom,” I squeaked breathlessly. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Please, take me.”

“Thank you,” he whispered before pressing his lips against mine. He was so gentle, so careful, yet he was ravenous. Greed was the overwhelming feeling coursing through me as we kissed. I needed more…More of him, more of his lips, more of…this, whatever this feeling was.

“Tom,” I gasped as I pulled back. “Let’s…I mean, we should go to my room.”

He didn’t reply; instead he pulled me to my feet and practically dragged me to my bedroom. _Well, I guess there’s no question as to whether he really wants me_ , I thought as he shut the door behind us and pulled me into his arms.

“Lie down for me, (y/n),” he said, coaxing me onto the bed after kissing me once more. I did as he asked and lay in the center of the bed. Tom took off my shoes and socks before crawling up the bed and kissing me deeply. “I’m going to make love to you, and I promise that you’ll never forget it. Every man who’s come before me will be forgotten, and every man after will never compare. I will give you a night that you’ll never forget.”

I moaned at his words and started unbuttoning his shirt. His beautiful, lean chest muscles felt smooth under my fingers as I traced the outlines of his pecs. _Finally_ , I thought as I tossed his shirt to the side and he pulled mine over my head. Tom’s breath hitched in his throat and started kissing his way down my neck toward my breasts. When he reached my soft peaks, he moaned and unhooked my bra, sliding it from my shoulders with practiced ease.

“Darling,” Tom breathed reverently. “Your body is beautiful. It goes perfectly with your beautiful mind.”

“I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes. None of my previous partners had ever spoken to me the way Tom was. He noticed the change in my demeanor immediately and kissed his way back up to my lips, murmuring sweet nothings as he went.

“I promise, (y/n). I promise I’m telling you the truth,” he crooned as he placed small, lazy, lingering kisses up my jaw line. “You’re beautiful and amazing, and I’ve thought of nobody but you since we met.”

“Then why didn’t you say something?” I asked quietly, and he kept raining kisses on my body.

“Because I’m the biggest horse’s ass this planet has ever produced,” he answered. “And because I’m a coward. I’ve always thought you were out of my league. Hell, I still do! I can’t believe I’m so fortunate as to be kissing you right now.”

“Me? Out of _your_ league?” I asked incredulously. “I think you’ve got that the wrong way around, Tomcat.”

He laughed at the nickname and started suckling on my nipples, moaning like he’d never tasted anything better. As his tongue swirled around my hardened peak, he bit down gently, making me gasp.

“Oh! That’s exactly how I thought you’d sound,” Tom muttered as he switched to my other breast and repeated his actions. “I can’t get enough of the little noises you’re making. Damn, you’re making me so hard for you.”

“Tom,” I whimpered as he started making his way farther down my body with his sinful lips. As he approached my navel, I felt my breathing become unsteady. “Are you sure you want to do this, darling?”

“Yes,” he said in a sinfully seductive voice that bordered on a moan. “Bloody hell, yes. I want to taste you. I want to suck on your swollen, throbbing clit and make you whimper. I want this more than I could ever express.”

Tom spread my legs and kissed the insides of my thighs. His breathing had sped up, and he was moaning every time his lips made contact with my skin. How could he possibly be enjoying this as much as I was? My heart nearly stopped when I felt Tom’s warm breath against my sensitive folds, and I held back a squeak as his tongue parted the lips of my labia and grazed my clit. He then held them apart with his thumbs and placed a loving kiss against my sensitive little bud.

“You taste even better than I imagined,” Tom murmured against me. His tongue swirled around my clit in complicated patterns, and I truly understood for the first time how many girls he must have practiced on to get this good. If he’d told me the truth, then he’d thought of me when he was between each of those girl’s legs. Tears came to my eyes at the intimacy of having Tom pleasure me this way. His eyes flicked up and when he saw my watery eyes, his hands came up and his fingers laced with mine. Tom gave my hands a reassuring squeeze before he continued. His tongue lapped at me relentlessly, and my breathing grew labored as I moaned and whimpered his name. The flat of his tongue pressed firmly against my clit and I cried out for more. “Yes, baby.”

“Tom, please,” I begged, and he brought one of his hands down to slide a finger inside me. With my free hand I clawed at the bedding in an attempt to find something to cling to. He crooked his finger inside me, hitting my g-spot and prompting me to cry out for him. Tom added a second finger and crooked both at the same time. “Tom! Oh, fuck!”

He tapped my g-spot relentlessly for a few moments before I came apart in his arms. I shouted Toms name at the top of my lungs as I convulsed and writhed in pleasure. I vaguely felt Tom crawl back up the length of my body as I tried to catch my breath, and I registered the feeling of his arms pulling me against his firm, strong, reassuring chest.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” he cooed as he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. “That was so beautiful, but I’m not through with you yet.”

 _Not through with me?_ I thought dazedly, and his words came drifting back to me from earlier. As that thought entered my mind, Tom’s lips claimed mine, and I moaned as I tasted myself on him. Fuck, he was erotic.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget the condom,” he said, bringing my hand to feel his already-covered length. When had he put that on? I claimed his lips again as I stroked his erection. “I need to be inside you, my love. I’m so hard and aching for you. Can you feel the way my cock throbs in time with my racing heartbeat? You do this to me. All of this is because of you. It’s always been because of you.”

He crawled on top of me, and I spread my legs so he could slot his hips against me. Tom reached down and lined himself up at my entrance.

“Do it. Fuck me, Tom,” I moaned as I tangled my fingers in his curls. He growled lowly, almost like an animal, as he lined his straining cock up at my slick entrance. “Tom, please! I need you!”

Apparently, those were the magic words, because no sooner than the words left my mouth, Tom thrust himself into me to the hilt.

“Fuck!” I shouted, and Tom leaned down to kiss me and ask me if I was alright. I kissed his cheek and nodded my head. “I’m fine, baby. Please, Tom…”

“What, darling?” He asked teasingly, pulling his cock out until the tip barely rested inside. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck, Tom! Don’t tease me like this! Just fuck me, already!” I practically shouted as I bucked my hips, forcing him deeper inside me and making him moan. “Please, Tom! I’ve waited so long for this…”

“You’re right,” he breathed. “We’ve both waited so long. Fuck, I need you.”

Without further ado, Tom began kissing me passionately as his hips set a steady pace. My fingers dug into his back, and he made a satisfied sound deep in his chest. Tom’s cock stretched me so deliciously as he made love to me. Sure, I’d had skilled lovers before, but this…Tom knew exactly how to roll his hips to hit all my pleasure points. He knew just how to take my breath away with every little move.

“Tom! Fuck, you’re so…good at this,” I whimpered as he changed the angle slightly and sped up. “Yes! Just…Just like that! Fuck, Tom! I’m going to come!”

“Then come for me! I want to watch you writhe in my arms and on my cock,” Tom growled, and I shattered in his arms with a loud shout of his name. I felt his cock twitch inside me, and Tom called my name in a hoarse voice as he came. “Fuck, (y/n)! Oh, fuck!”

He thrust into me once more before swiveling his hips and pulling out. I caught him in my arms as he collapsed on top of me with a groan. He tried to raise himself on his forearms, but they gave almost immediately.

“Are you alright?” I asked, stroking his sweaty, curly blond hair, and he kissed my throat softly before answering.

“I’m fine, darling. Hell, I feel like that orgasm fried my brain. All I can think of is you,” he said. Tom’s eyes met mine, and he captured my lips in a soft kiss. “Can we…I mean, would you like to do this again?”

“Of course, Tom. I mean, do you want to?”

“I’d be mad not to!” He exclaimed before getting up and tossing the condom in the trash. He came back to me soon after he’d cleaned up and pulled me into his arms. I’d always wondered if Tom was a cuddler, and now I had my answer. “Rest now, sweetheart. I’m not done with you, and I won’t be until you’re so satiated that all you remember is my name. For now, recover your strength.”

“Not done yet?” I asked, snuggling into his strong arms. “Then this is going to be a very good night, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I believe it is.”


End file.
